


Take Care Of My Baby

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Air Force, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, crew chief x pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N is a crew chief and Carol is a pilot, they meet and hit it off, stuck in a forbidden romance until one day everything shatters, will Y/N be able to move on? Or will something happen that changes everything once more?
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Take Care Of My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

As you walked out to your plane, you rearranged your grip on the toolbox you were pushing out to your spot, the heat was already getting to you as you headed out, it was going to be a long day and you knew it, all of it starting when you accidentally spilled your energy drink onto your uniform top, checking both ways before you crossed the road on the flight line, you finally made it to your plane, hooking your toolbox to the pillar next to the container you stored all the covers for the aircraft in before you took your jacket off, storing it in that container, mentally reminding yourself not to forget it before you set to work, getting your baby set up for her first flight of the day.

Once you finished checking comms, you hung your headset around your neck, letting the comm cord drop to the ground, knowing you had a hot minute before your pilot arrived “Y/L/N” you heard someone say, causing you to turn around and see Jackson approaching you, him being one of your few friends here, mostly because they seemed to like to place him on the aircraft next to yours “What’s up?” You asked, setting your energy drink down on top of the toolbox before taking the clipboard he had in his hands “Major Carol “Cheeseburger” Danvers… What kind of callsign is that?” You asked, unable to stop the small chuckle that escaped you.

“Yeah, this is her first flight, just thought I’d let you know” Jackson said, looking at you and taking the clipboard from you “I’m not worried, my baby can handle whatever she throws at her” you said, looking at your aircraft and smiling slightly as you read your name next to the Dedicated Crew Chief spot _TSgt Y/N Y/L/N,_ it having happened about a week ago and you still couldn’t believe it “Anything I can help with?” Jackson asked, that being your indication that he had nothing to do for the next few hours “Nothing I can think of, she’s ready for flight” you said, leaning back against the pillar and taking a sip of your energy drink before the two of you fell into conversation, watching as the sun slowly started to rise in the Louisiana sky.

After about thirty minutes, you saw pilots walking out of the hangar “Lets do this” you said, setting your drink down and patting Jacksons arm before you waited by the line for your pilot, your heart skipping a beat when you saw the blonde beauty heading your way, almost forgetting your salute when she got to you “Ma’am” you said, saluting to her and dropping it when she saluted back, taking her bags from her “How are you this fine morning?” She asked you, following you which was unexpected since usually the pilots did their walk around first “I’m good, how are you?” You asked, throwing her bag over your shoulder before starting to climb the ladder to the cockpit “Great” she said, giving you a blinding smile before she headed off to do her walk around, this was going to be the hardest launch yet.

Once she was done, you hopped off the ladder and hooked her bag to your toolbox before you went back up the ladder to help her get situated and strapped in “Thank you” she said when you buckled her in, you giving a small tug of her shoulder straps before giving her a smile “Just doing my job” you said, the closeness making it harder for you to remember what to do next “I’ll see you on comms” she told you, causing you to jolt slightly and feel your face start to burn “Right, yes, of course! See you on comms” you said, quickly climbing down and hooking your headset in while you mentally scolded yourself for letting a woman distract you from your job.

As you guys went through everything that needed to be gone through, you couldn’t help but laugh when she would say something dumb, not trying to be rude since you knew this was her first time, but you didn’t worry about it after she made a joke shortly after, you finding yourself being the most relaxed while launching your aircraft with her easy-going attitude “Alright, go ahead and pull the chocks” Carol said, she had told you to call her that, after about twenty minutes of you guys talking about random things while you guys waited for the okay “Got the brakes?” “Of course I do, what do you take me for, Y/L/N?” She teased, pulling another chuckle from you as you went and pulled the chocks “What’s your first name?” She asked as you pulled the chocks back “Y/N, ma’am” you said, trying to go back to a more business-like attitude “Well Y/N, thank you for making my first flight doable” “Of course”.

Once the chocks were pulled, you did one last look around before you went to pull the comms “Alright, chocks are out, have a safe flight and treat my baby right” you told her, reaching for the disconnect but freezing when you heard her laugh “Of course I will, only if you treat me by going to dinner with me tonight?” She asked, causing your mouth to quirk up slightly “Bring my baby and you back in one piece and we’ll talk about it” you said, hearing her laugh once more “You got yourself a deal” she said before you pulled the cord, unplugging it from your headset and tossing it to the side before you marshalled her out, you unable to stop yourself from reaching up and touching the tip of the wing as she passed you after you saluted, you smiling as you watched her head down the runway, maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all?

xxxxx

You guys knew this was wrong, it was against the law of military for a reason, what if you guys were caught by the wrong person? It’s not like you guys acted as more than friends on base, but it was still wrong, you knew you had to end it, an enlisted couldn’t be with an officer “Y/N?” You heard Carol ask, causing you to look over at her as she drove you guys around to do errands, it had been a little over a month since she had first flown your plane “Yeah?” You asked, watching as she bit her lip, her brows furrowing and her nose scrunching up like it always did when she was thinking about something “Can we be more than friends?” She finally asked after a few minutes of silence and who were you to deny her?

After you two started dating, you had to keep an even lower profile, no one but people you trusted could know, at least not until one of you left the service, which wasn’t anytime soon, with Carol’s dedication and you only being halfway through your twenty years, so you guys had to settle for the secret gazes and the quick getaway’s, not like you were complaining, all that mattered was that your friends and family knew and that you were happy with her.

“Hey, Y/L/N” you heard Jackson greet, sipping on his coffee “Morning, Jackson” you said, looking up from the sheet you were looking over and leaning up against your toolbox “You’re a lifesaver” you said, giving him a grateful smile when he handed you an energy drink, you having been in a rush that morning and had forgotten to grab one from your stash which Carol hated, she hated how much sugar you consumed from your energy drink addiction, but she didn’t try to stop you “I heard Danvers is going on the test run of one of Mar-Vell’s jets” he said, making you raise an eyebrow, why didn’t she tell you? “That’s awesome! She’s been really excited for it” you said, knowing that was all Carol would gush about sometimes “No pilot?” He asked, noticing the pilot name that had been on your plane a few days ago was no longer present.

“He retired a couple days ago, the new one will be added by this afternoon, I hope to see it before I leave” you said, going back to filling out your paper “When are you going to get your own aircraft?” You asked teasingly, knowing that Jackson could care less if he got his own, he just wanted to get in and get out “Not anytime soon” he chuckled, looking at you and watching as you wrote “Help me with this?” You asked, leading him over to the plane and propping the ladder up before climbing onto the wing, him following behind and doing whatever you told him to do.

After a few hours, you were getting your aircraft landed with the help of Jackson when you saw a bunch of emergency vehicles speed down the runway, but you ignored it and finished what you were doing before you looked down the strip and saw them all at a hangar, one you recognized “No” you said, seeing a truck driving towards the hangar with a destroyed jet on the back of it, knowing immediately something had happened “Go, I can finish up here” Jackson promised, looking at you and knowing you wanted to rush down there even though you knew you shouldn’t, but you did, not caring who saw, you ran to the hangar and your heart crumbled when you saw the destroyed jet, catching the briefest bits of the conversation “Danvers… No body… Dead” that being all you heard before you high-tailed it out of there, fighting the tears that were building in your eyes, going back to your jet, there was still work to do, whether you like it or not.

Later that night, you sat down on the hard concrete, you were waiting for your relief to come and trying your damndest to not look at the name that was now next to the pilot spot, you couldn’t handle it… Finally, you forced yourself to look up, knowing that there was no way you could avoid it for a week until they changed it again, looking at the pilot spot, you felt your heart break all over again _Maj. Carol “Cheeseburger” Danvers,_ she would’ve been the pilot, _your pilot,_ but now she was gone, you would never see your pilot again… You would never see your girlfriend again and that’s what broke you, letting the floodgates open as you pulled your knees up to your chest and buried your face in your knees, no longer caring who saw you.

xxxxx

Six years had passed since that day, you had left the service about a year ago, unable to handle it anymore, having left at the rank of first lieutenant, further than you had originally planned on getting to, but now you helped Maria with her small business, her and Monica being the last reminder you had of Carol, you having never moved on from her and you missed her everyday “Here, let me” you said, seeing Maria struggling with a part, the three of you working outside, Monica playing with her toys until they heard Monica say something, causing the two of you to come out from behind the plane and you dropping the wrench that was in your hand when you saw her, unable to believe it as you looked at her “I’m not who you think I am” she said, making your heart sink before you bent down and picked the wrench up “I’ll go make some drinks” you said softly, making your way to the house once more.

After a bit, Carol had told you guys that she was going after the bad guy, you still in shock of the powers she had gained and not paying attention as they talked about how they’d all do it “You okay with that, Y/N?” Maria asked, pulling you from your thoughts and you turning to look at her “Sorry, what was that?” You asked, having not been paying attention “Are you okay with fixing the ship up some? Maria says you’re one of the best for it” Carol said, making your heart sink more as you just nodded “Yeah, I can do it… I’ll go get started… Excuse me” you said, standing up and heading out of the house and towards the ship you had to fix up for them to take.

“Ow! Stupid thing” you muttered, shaking your hand out a bit when you accidentally smashed it “Everything going okay?” You heard someone ask, causing you to whirl around and averting your gaze when you saw it was Carol “Yeah, its just been a while since I’ve worked on something this large” you said, messing with the wrench in your hand some and taking a step back when she stepped forward “Y/N-“ “Don’t, I don’t want to hear it” you rushed out, knowing she was going to apologize for something and you didn’t want to hear it “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you” she said anyways, that stinging a little more than you thought it would as you squeezed your eyes shut “I still wonder why you never told me what you were doing that day” you admitted, harshly wiping the tears away when they slipped down your cheeks.

Keeping your eyes on the ground, you heard her slowly step towards you until the next thing you knew, you were engulfed in a hug, that being the breaking point as you let out a choked sob “I’m so sorry” she repeated, tightening her hold on you as you broke in her arms, god had she missed you, even though she had only just gotten her memory fully back, she always knew there was something… Someone that she was missing “Don’t leave me again” you begged, gripping the back over her shirt with your free hand, the two of you not saying anything as you both held one another, there being no other words needed for the time being.

The next morning, you watched as they all boarded the ship “Be safe and bring my baby back… In one piece, please” you said, catching the small smile that Carol gave you “Your… Baby?” Fury asked, looking confused as you rolled your eyes, having figured he wouldn’t understand “We will” Carol assured, pressing a chaste kiss to your cheek before she got on, Carol understanding what you were saying, so that was all that mattered, you doing a quick final check before you wished them luck and sent them on their way “What do you say about ice cream and Golden Girls?” You asked, looking at Monica who grinned and nodded, you scooping her up before carrying her to the house, knowing it would be a while before everyone returned.

Several hours later, you woke up to the sound of a large ship landing… A much larger one than you had sent them off on, checking the time and seeing it was almost 6pm before you got up from the couch, trying not to disturb Monica as you ran outside barefoot and seeing Fury walking out with Goose and Maria, you waiting anxiously until you saw Carol step out, talking to Talos as she walked out, you not even realizing what you were doing until you were running towards her, her looking towards you and smiling at you, catching you as you launched yourself at her “Hello to you too” Carol chuckled, causing you to smile as you rested your forehead on hers “I see my baby got brought back in one piece” you said, watching as she started turning her head towards the ship, only for you to turn her back with a hand on her chin “I meant you, dummy” you chuckled, watching as her gaze softened, giving you one last squeeze before she set you down, the two of you walking into the house with Talos.

“Need help?” You asked, seeing Fury and Carol washing dishes, doing what seemed to be an odd dance “I think we’re almost done here” Fury said, looking at you before he looked at Carol, the two of them having a silent conversation before she laughed and dried her hands off before going over to you “Walk with me?” She asked, her having to get ready to leave, but she wanted talk to you before she did “Of course” you said, taking the hand she offered you before the two of you went upstairs and into Maria’s room where Carol had her suit sitting on the bed.

You watched as Carol untied the flannel around her waist and waited for her to speak up “So, what’s your plan?” You finally asked when she seemed to be struggling to formulate what she wanted to say “Find Talos and them a home… I owe them that much, then I don’t know” Carol said, glancing at you before she tugged her shirt off and you feeling your face start to burn when you saw her in her sports bra, struggling to formulate words as you watched her change “Can I come with you?” “Do you want to come with me?” You guys asked at the same time, making you both freeze before you guys laughed “Yes” you said, giving her a smile which she returned, getting her suit back on before she walked over to you and tugged you close to her, kissing you gently before she pulled back “Lets get outta here, huh?” She asked, taking your hand and leading you out of the room.

Grabbing some of your things from downstairs, the two of you said your goodbyes to Maria and Monica, knowing this wasn’t the last time you’d see them, but this was still a goodbye for now “I love you guys” you said, giving Maria a hug then Monica and pulling back with a smile “We love you too, both of you… Be safe, both of you” Maria said, looking between the two of you while Carol talked with Monica, her tugging her jacket on and you wrapping an arm around her “We will, don’t worry” you promised, giving one last wave before Carol shot you both up into the night sky, her coming up to the ship and waiting for Talos to open the bottom so you could climb in “I love you” you said softly, looking at Carol who turned toward you and smiled “I love you too” she said, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips before she helped you inside, you smiling as you watched her take off towards the front to lead, this being the start of your life together and you weren’t going to lose her again, you would always take care of your baby.


End file.
